kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-90
Summary Laila, wearing a cloak, pushes open a doorway and sees a setting sun, lamenting that it is the same place again and she will have to start over. In Rindhallow, Chandra asks if it is another failure, and Laila, looking upon Claude's unconscious body, verifies that it is another dead end. The god tells her to try again, and now that the dangerous elements are gone, all she has to do is find Claude's consciousness within the maze. As a drunken Rana rants about her husband Ran, Teo asks a temple staff member where the alcohol came from, since this is a temple. The staffer replies that Agwen brought it in from outside. The staffer then changes the topic and gives Teo paperwork, stating that normally it would've been done by the Priest of Earth, and the temple magicians had done most of the paperwork, but that there were a few papers that Teo would probably be interested in. Teo tells the staffer to take Rana away, then examines the papers. The segment on the half that the Gods are protecting ('Ruva') catches her eye. Teo then asks if 'Ruva' is being properly guarded. The staffer responds that he is in solitary confinement, and has stayed silent for the most part, aside from when Agni and Chandra ask him questions. Teo notes that Agni and Chandra are not present at the moment, with the staffer adding that Chandra has returned to Rindhallow, while Agni has gone somewhere with Brilith. The scene then cuts to Brilith and Agni, who are investigating the place where Sagara was last seen- now nothing but a crater. Agni observes that if Sagara had returned, she would've checked this area first, and that there probably wasn't anything worth seeing, as Sagara would've gotten rid of all evidence against her. Brilith is silent for a moment, then states that the planet had made more progress than she had originally presumed. She then asks if Agni has noticed 'the traces' too, as he knows it best. Agni is taken aback, replying that it felt so familiar he hadn't noticed. Brilith considers that it at least hadn't been used to develop weapons, then continues to ponder that, whether destroyed by nastikas or driven to a self-destructive war by the Gods, it is the fate of humans to be doomed when they become a threat. Agni remains silent as Brilith goes on, perceiving that energy used was not simply used for destruction, and that there was another force in the center, using up the energy while the force was spread over a wide area. Brilith theorizes that Asha Rahiro was standing in the center, while Sagara and the Ananta Clan surrounded her. While Ananta was in the process of being summoned, Asha used a hoti visnu spell on Ananta, resulting in the summoning being cancelled and Asha disappearing as a side effect of the spell. However, Brilith notes that, according to Leez, Saha's research deduced that only Asha should have disappeared when hoti visnu was cast, but because of the explosion, everything in the radius of impact was affected. Agni asks if this is why Sagara also disappeared, which Brilith confirms, and adds that the surrounding Anantas and even the area they had been standing on had vanished. The crater was not merely an effect of the explosion; the whole area had vanished due to the spell. Due to this, Agni and Brilith conclude that things affected by hoti visnu do not return to their original place of disappearance. Based on this, Brilith surmises that the place Sagara told Maruna about seems the most likely, then asks Agni if Maruna had any other information. Agni responds negatively, stating that Sagara had only given Maruna instructions without revealing their purpose. Brilith points out that he was no use on this front either, and perhaps they should have just killed him. Agni queries if Brilith still thought they should, to which Brilith responds that of course, she still did. In her opinion, the best option was to use him for what they could, then kill him when they were done, as he was dangerous. As Agni stares at Brilith almost pitifully, she declares that there is nothing more to see, and decides to head to the place mentioned by Sagara. Agni, concerned, asks if it would be okay, as Sagara had purposefully told Maruna to go there, knowing that Agni would use insight on him. Brilith dismisses this, saying that nothing on this planet could stand against Agni, unless Ananta returned. Agni then expresses a worry for her safety. Brilith brushes this off as well, stating that she was no longer weak and dependent on Agni's protection. Suddenly, off into the distance, the duo hear the rocks rumble out of place, signifying a third party. Brilith is immediately on her guard, but Agni tells her to wait before she attacks. Just then, the rocks are hurled aside by a very disheveled looking Leez as Brilith stares in shock. Currygom's comment Why did she come out from there? Afterword Chandra's eyes are so round I wonder who's taking care of Claude as he lies unconscious? Especially his hair. The liquor is strong. The Temple of Chaos has been destroyed, and Sierra is unable to do his job... So naturally, Teo is staying at the Temple of Earth as if she's the priest. They're finally at this place. The location where Sagara returned is certainly not here. You can tell if you look at the sky at the end of Episode 3-34. '' '' What is this energy that Brilith is talking about? And what's up with Agni, who says that it felt familiar? Notes * Sagara returned near Kalibloom, where the night sky is dark blue, not purple as in Rindhallow. * The traces of energy felt by Agni and Brilith is likely from the explosion caused by Lorraine's car. * The Temple of Earth is shown with a black sky. This may be a drawing mistake, since the Chaos barrier has not been in operation since the Temple of Chaos was destroyed. Other parts of Kalibloom have been shown with a dark blue/purple sky and stars overhead at night. References